Rashid Awad Rashid Al Uwaydah
Rashid Awad Rashid Al Uwaydah is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 664. American intelligence analysts estimate he was born in Sakaka, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Rashid Awad Rashid Al Uwaydah's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 5 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Habeas petition A petition of habeas corpus was filed on his behalf. Over two hundred captives had habeas corpus petitions filed on their behalf before the Detainee Treatment Act of 2005 and the Military Commissions Act of 2006 closed off the captives' access to the US civilian justice system. On 12 June 2008, in its ruling on the Boumediene v. Bush habeas corpus petition, the United States Supreme Court over-rode the Congress and Presidency, and restored the captives' access to habeas corpus. On 17 April 2007 the United States Department of Justice filed a petition to close over one hundred habeas petitions because those captives had been set free, been repatriated, or died in custody. Rashid Awadh Rashid Al-Uwaidah was one of the captive this motion reported had "left GTMO". In September 2007 the Department of Defense published the unclassified dossiers arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. The Department of Defense published sixteen pages from his Tribunal. Tribunal panel 7 convened on 24 October 2004 and confirmed his enemy combatant status. First annual Administrative Review Board hearing A Summary of Evidence memo was drafted for his first annual Administrative Review Board hearing. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release of transfer Transcript Rashid Awad Rashid Al Uwaydah chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous. Because the memos are so heavily redacted the Board's actual recommendation is not public. Repatriation According to The Saudi Repatriates Report Al Uwaydah was repatriated on 19 May 2006. References External links * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (9) – Seized in Pakistan (Part One) Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Prisoners of the Taliban Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Saudi Arabian people